


Pick Me Up and Hold Me Down

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [547]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: (Very mild), F/M, Mild BDSM themes, rarepairathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedKayo/Scott please? - Shy Anon





	1. Chapter 1

Kayo’s teeth graze his shoulder, more a bite than a caress. “Did you go to a strip club?  You stink of cheap perfume.”

Scott grinned, all teeth and menaces.  “Well, you know, growing boy, I have needs.”

That got him the growl he was looking for as Kayo pushed him hard.  He let himself fall backwards onto her bed, arms out and relaxed.  Winding Kayo up was a fine art, but the payoff was worth the risk.

Kayo crawled up over him, knees heavy on the covers on either side of his hips as she pinned his arms above his head.  Scott felt his shoulders go lax automatically as soon her her hands locked around his wrists.  He arched slightly, shifted to get more comfortable in the lock.  “Stop that,” she said, shifting to press one knee down lightly just below his belly button, a first and only warning.  “You’re a brat and a bastard,” she added almost mildly in comparison to the way she was making him stretch, his arms pinned out as far as they would go.

“I am a brat,” he agreed easily.  He was where he wanted to be, no need to to wind her up further.  “Though technically not a bastard by two whole weeks.”

Kayo’s eyes narrowed, but she leaned in to kiss him, sucking on his lower lip a moment, testing his sudden compliance.  “I better not find lipstick below the collar bone, mister.”

“And if you did?”

The knee pressed a little harder, sliding slightly lower.  “ _That_  I can guarantee you wouldn’t enjoy.”

Scott laughed, tilting his head to invite another kiss.  “I was the best man, I had a duty, but I sat like a good boy scout in the corner with my ginger ale all night.”

Kayo’s smiles were like diamonds, but rarer and more beautiful than any rock. “I bet,” she purred rocking forward just enough to make him gasp.  “Okay, good boy, name your reward.”

Scott wiggled his fingers hopefully.  “Handcuffs?” he asked, toes already curling in anticipation.

Kayo pressed his wrists into the pillow, a silent command for him to keep them there while she rustled through the bedside table.  Scott closed his eyes and let her take charge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scribeofred asked: *throws eggs at you*  
> I got this translated and apparently it was a request for more of this fill (Scott/Kayo, a little light bdsm)

It’s gone midnight, and the words are blurring on the screen, but if he keeps going, he might clear this backlog of mission reports by dawn.  It’s a tiresome, thankless task, and one he needs to break the habit of avoiding.

“I thought you said you were going to make an early night of it while it’s quiet?”

Scott’s mostly used to Kayo’s silence now, but he still dropped his stylus as she materialized at his shoulder.  “Early night, meet bureaucratic backlog,” he said, flourishing the introduction.  “If I can just get…”

“No.”

“Kayo,” he whined, not caring he was whining.  He should finish this, but he was open to persuasion.

She seemed to know, like she always did, and Scott couldn’t stop the fond little curve to his lips as she waggled a finger in front of his nose.  “I said no.  Bad puppy,” she added just to hear him laugh.

Scott glanced over his open files, the red  _overdue_  date markers all flashing accusingly.  “One more?”

Kayo leaned over his shoulder, all human warmth and a sweet, green scent he could snuff up for days, to hit  _Save All._   Scott watched without much grief as the files vanished back into his queue.  “No,” she repeated, kissing his cheek as she straightened up to stand behind him.  Her hands were strong and steady as they landed on his shoulders.  “You won’t be able to sleep tonight will you?” 

It’s not much of a question, but Scott shrugged lightly under her gently kneading fingers.  “That third espresso was a mistake.”

He heard her snort, but the kiss to his crown was fond.  “And the fourth, and the fifth.”  Before Scott can defend his non-existent innocence, darkness fell.  The blind was the soft velvet one, that sucked up all the light and left him in warm, comforting darkness.

Scott wanted to fall, but he had rules for a reason.  “Not here, Kay.”

“Shh,” she coaxed.  “I know.  Trust me.”

It’s easy to take her hand, let her lead him across the room, up the stairs, down the hall.  The blind made him focus on the too-loud sounds of their breathing, the change of textures under his feet.

He goes to take it off when they step to their room, but she stopped him with a touch.  “Shh, just breath,” she whispered, her hands ghosting down his throat to loosen buttons, coax him out of clothes until he’s naked in the dark.

The bed was already warm, and Scott had a flash of worry - did she wait up for him, or wake up alone?  But Kayo’s hand on the nape of his neck pushed the concern away as she made him curl up against her.  “Breathe with me,” she whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

The blindfold amplified, but it also focused.  Scott could feel the smooth rasp of the sheets over his skin, the warm air of Kayo’s exhales on his cheek, a single strand of her hair catching on his slowly emerging stubble.  Where her temple is pressed to his burned like a third eye, like she could reach into his head to turn off all the switches and dim the lights.

Scott twined his fingers with hers and breathed in her air and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
